Various navigation systems provide users with turn-by-turn directions. These systems include handheld GPS devices, mobile phones, vehicle-mounted devices, or other computers with access to mapping websites. In such systems, users input one or more locations and receive a route and turn-by-turn directions. The user may then follow the turn-by-turn directions to reach the one or more locations.
In navigation systems which include portable devices such as handheld or vehicle-mounted devices, the device may provide instructions visually and/or audibly in order to assist the driver follow the route and turn-by-turn directions. These instructions may provide, for example, the name of the street, or the route number, onto which the driver is to turn, or the distance to the next turn. However the user may not be familiar with the street names or route numbers provided by the navigation system, and this information may not be readily visible to the user while driving.